Owls and Tridents
by HopelessOwls
Summary: Punk!Percy drabble series. Themes mostly centered around romance and humor. Percy/Annabeth
1. Fight Me

**Authors Note: I just really like Punk!Percy and wanted to write something  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters**

* * *

Annabeth sat at her desk, absently running fingers over the charts in front of her. Daedalus' laptop sat open, the screen covered with diagrams and schematics. Annabeth frowned and bit her lip, glaring at the designs that _just wouldn't work_.

A week ago Chiron and Mr. D had announced a new competition in the camp – kind of like a chariot race but with some added difficulties. Difficulties in the form of monsters and a maze. And of course, Athena's cabin was going to win.

Annabeth looked up as a thunk sounded from the doorway of her cabin. Percy stood, tattooed arms crossed over his chest and smirking at her. "Worried you're gonna get your ass kicked?" he asked eyeing the plans on her laptop.

Annabeth shut it, huffing. "What? You think you're gonna beat me?"

Percy grinned, running a hand through his dyed blue mohawk and striding into the room. He picked up the design for her chariot and inspected it closely. "I know I'm gonna beat you, because my chariot is a shit ton better than this."

Annabeth grabbed the paper out of Percy's hands and started cleaning off her desk. "You wish, Seaweed Brain. You don't have a chance," she told him, turning away and dropping the clutter on her bed.

Annabeth stilled as Percy's arms wrapped around her waist. He chuckled in her ear, sending shivers up her spine. "Is that so?" he whispered.

"Yup."

"And what makes you so sure you're gonna beat me?"

"I'm a lot smarter than you, and I'm a better fighter –"

Percy pinched her sides. "Well, you're definitely smarter than me, no arguments here, but_ I'm_ the better fighter."

"Uh-huh. Who was it that saved your stupid butt last week when you decided to go into the forest alone?"

"You did not save my butt," Percy said indignantly, letting go of Annabeth's waist.

"I totally did," Annabeth said, turning around to face him.

"Did not."

"Did."

Percy's green eyes glinted. "There's only one way to settle this."

"And what's that?" Annabeth challenged.

"Fight me. Right now."

"In the cabin?"

Percy grinned. "Scared of a little wrestling match?"

Annabeth narrowed her eyes and pulled her blonde hair into a ponytail. "Bring it on, Jackson."

oOo

"Told you I was the better fighter," Annabeth gloated, looking down at her pouting boyfriend.

"This proves nothing," he grumbled.

"Yeah, I think it does. Now, admit it. I'm the better fighter."

"What happens if I don't?"

"I don't let you up," Annabeth told him, smirking. She had pinned Percy in ten minutes and was now straddling him, holding both his hands above his head.

Percy considered that. "What if I don't want to be let up?" he asked her, a half-smile tugging at his pierced lip.

"You want to stay pinned to the floor?" Annabeth asked him, confused.

"Well," Percy murmured wickedly, "there are some-" Annabeth made a noise between a squeak and a groan as Percy bucked his hips against hers "- _advantages_ to this position."

Annabeth laughed before leaning down to kiss him. Percy pressed his lips against hers, slipping the tip of his tongue between her parted lips. "I'm still the better fighter," he hissed against her mouth. Annabeth started to argue and instead found Percy's tongue in her mouth and his hips rolling against hers. Groaning, she decided it wasn't worth stopping him to prove her point; they could fight about it later.


	2. Tracing

**Authors Notes: Yeah I decided to make this a drabble series. I don't know how long it will be or how often I'll update, but I'll try to keep somewhat regular updates. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

* * *

Annabeth leaned over Percy, blonde hair pushed over her bare shoulder. She absently trailed her fingers over the many tattoos on his chest and arms, smiling when she found the one of her name. She remembered the day he got that.

It had been for their two year anniversary and when Percy had shown it to her, her name permanently inked on his chest, right over his heart, she had been speechless for almost five minutes. She would never forget the happy look on Percy's face as she stared at it.

"Mmm," Percy murmured, his eyes looking at her sleepily. "What are you doing?"

Annabeth laughed a little. "Nothing," she smiled.

"That tickles," he groaned as Annabeth traced the tattoos on his ribs. Percy stretched his arms over his head and arched his back, yawning hugely. Annabeth smiled again as he rumpled his mohawk.

"What time is it?" he grumbled, peering at the window above their bed.

Annabeth shrugged. "Nine."

Percy groaned through a yawn and rolled over, wrapping one arm around Annabeth's waist and burying his face in her curly hair. "Too early," he grumbled.

Annabeth laughed and kicked the covers back over their legs, tracing the owl tattoo on her boyfriends forearm. She grinned when Percy kissed the back of her neck through her hair. "That still tickles," he murmured.


	3. Dance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

* * *

Percy gnawed on his lip, his tongue absently turning the ring that circled his bottom lip. "Annabeth," he whispered hoarsely, "do we have to do this?"

"Yes," she told him firmly, patting his muscular chest.

"But do we have to do it dressed like this?" he demanded, his usually deep voice becoming shrill.

"Yes," she told him, amused. "Honestly, Percy, you act like wearing a tie is torture. It's not that bad."

"Easy for you to say. You don't feel like you're choking every time you _breathe_."

Annabeth laughed and wrapped an arm around Percy's waist, pinching his hip. "Come on, Seaweed Brain, it's just dancing."

"But it's dancing in front of everybody!"

"Are you worried you're going to embarrass yourself?" Annabeth asked, smirking.

Percy scowled at her. "No, I am not worried I'm going to_ embarrass myself."_ He ran a hand through his mohawk, rumpling the blue hair, not quite concealing his nervous expression.

Annabeth laughed, leaning up on his tip toes to kiss the corner of Percy's mouth, feeling the smooth ring under her lips. "Wait here, I need to get dressed."

Percy grumbled under his breath.

* * *

When Annabeth came back out, Percy's jaw dropped. She was wearing a long silver gown that seemed to flow over her body, like a waterfall of silk. The fabric rippled as she walked, a slit opening and revealing her tan thigh. The dress was cut low, drawing Percy's eyes to Annabeth's ample chest.

Her grey eyes moved over him, twinkling in amusement. "What?"

"Nothing, you just – you look beautiful," he murmured.

Annabeth blinked before smiling brightly. Percy smiled back. That smile never failed to make him feel fuzzy; which was why he made sure to tell Annabeth how beautiful she was as often as he could.

"Ready to dance?" she asked.

Percy smile and fuzzy feeling disappeared. "Annabeth," he whined. "Do I really have to -?

"Would you rather I dance with someone else? I could ask Jason – or maybe Leo would want to dance with me."

"No," Percy growled.

"I thought so. Now let's go," Annabeth said, tugging Percy out of the cabin. He frowned at her back, wondering how she got him to agree to this dance.

When they walked to the arena, which had been converted into a dance floor, Percy groaned loudly. It was awful – worse than he had imagined. There were bright lights strewn all over the place, wrapped around columns and sitting on stone bleachers. Percy could see tables set up, punch bowls and finger snacks resting on top of white tablecloths.

The whole camp seemed to be there, all dressed up in dressed and tuxedos. At least Annabeth hadn't made him wear anything like that. He was dressed in a dark blue dress shirt Annabeth insisted matched his hair color with an unbuttoned silver vest that was the same color as Annabeth's gown.

As Annabeth dragged him into the arena, he got several whistles from his friends and a lot of comments about being whipped. He scowled at all of them, wishing he could pull his sword out or punch someone in the face. But Chiron had said no weapons at the dance, that this was supposed to be a "friendly function" or something like that.

Annabeth stopped in the middle of the dance floor and grinned at him. Seeing the happy look on her face, Percy sighed. She looked so happy, surrounded by the lights and dancing couples. Percy decided it was worth the humiliation and pain if it made her happy.

Percy pulled Annabeth close, resting both hands on her waist. Annabeth wrapped hers around his neck and Percy drew her close, pressing her chest against his own. He was pretty sure there was a rule at this dance about not being within a foot of each other, but Percy didn't care. Annabeth was warm and he could press his face into her hair, breathing in the smell of her shampoo and the fragrance that was all Annabeth.

"See, Percy, this isn't so bad," Annabeth murmured against his chest.

"I guess not," Percy muttered reluctantly.

He felt Annabeth's lips curve against his collarbone and he kissed her hair. As long as she was in his arms, he was happy.


	4. Different

**A/N: Jumping back a little to before Percy and Annabeth were dating. (This is way longer than I expected it to be but whatever) Hope you like it and please review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

* * *

Annabeth blushed slightly as Percy's eyes met hers over the campfire. He didn't smile but he didn't look away either. Annabeth hoped the shadows concealed her blush as she looked down, staring at her shoes.

Percy had changed a lot since last summer. The boy she had known grew up into someone who was almost a stranger. Last summer, he had been like everyone else, at least in appearance. He wore the Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and jeans without holes in them. He had long dark hair that swept into his eyes. He had been surly and unfriendly to most people, except for her, but he had been someone Annabeth knew and someone who's every move she could predict. Now he was different.

He came back to Camp with a blue mohawk and a several piercings, one in his lip, one through his eyebrow, and several through his ears. He even had a tattoo on his bicep, a black and spiky trident. He was still surly and unfriendly, but he was _different_. Annabeth found herself at a loss when he talked to her earlier; the things he said were different, the way he moved was different, but he was the same too; he talked to her just like he always had, with an openness that he granted to no one else.

When Annabeth first heard about his change in appearance, she thought she would hate it. She had never been one to like "bad boys" and she had been almost angry when she realized Percy had become one. He was her best friend and she didn't want to lose him. But when he stopped by her cabin, she hadn't hated it. In fact, she had _liked_ it.

With all the piercings and the mohawk, he had looked more like himself than he had ever before. He looked more comfortable in his own skin, something Percy had never looked before. Throughout the school year Annabeth had looked forward to seeing the boy who didn't talk much and when he did, he usually embarrassed himself with his general awkwardness and unfriendly attitude. But when he came back, he was somehow more mature and confident, and Annabeth liked that.

But she also felt flustered in his presence and she didn't really know why. She had never felt like that around him. She was always comfortable around him, even when she caught herself staring at him in a way that bestfriends weren't supposed to.

"He's so _hot_," a voice whispered behind her. Annabeth glanced behind her and saw one of the younger girls giggling to her friend. Annabeth looked in the direction she was very obviously pointing in and saw Percy, still looking at her. He gave her a lopsided grin, the ring hugging his bottom lip turning to liquid silver in the fire light.

Annabeth's blush deepened and she was sure he could see it now. She returned his smile before looking away. She wanted to curse at herself for acting like a twelve year old with a crush, but she couldn't stop herself from blushing when he looked at her. The girl was right; Percy had been cute before, with his dark hair and green eyes and lean build, but now he was _attractive._ There was something in his smile, in his eyes, that made her want to shiver away and draw closer.

She avoided Percy's gaze for the rest of the campfire, instead talking to her half-siblings.

* * *

She couldn't sleep. She didn't feel tired at all, even though an hour ago her eyelids were heavy and she had found herself daydreaming about her pillow.

Annabeth turned onto her side, restless, when she heard scratching against the side of her cabin. She half sat up, leaning on her elbow and looked around the dark cabin. All the others seemed to be sleeping. Annabeth got out of bed when she heard the scratching again and grabbed her dagger from her bedside table. She glared at the wall, waiting for some kind of monster to burst through the window above her bed.

Instead, Percy's face appeared through the glass. Annabeth jumped slightly when he suddenly appeared and then scowled, relaxing her defensive stance. She dropped her dagger on her bed and pushed the window open. "Percy," she hissed, "what do you think you're doing?"

He grinned, unaffected by her threatening tone, and held up a basket. "I wanted to talk to you."

"And it couldn't have waited until the morning?"

Percy shrugged. "Will you come with me or not?" he asked, brandishing the basket.

Annabeth glared for a minute before sighing. She stood on her bed and slung one leg over the window, ducking her head. She gracefully slid out of the window and stood with her hands on her hips. "Where are we going?"

"To the beach," Percy announced, grabbing her hand and tugging her forward. Annabeth's eyes bugged and she stared at their hands while he dragged her to the beach. She sighed and quickened her pace so that she was walking alongside him instead of being dragged. Percy grinned sideways at her and laced their fingers together.

When they reached the beach, Percy let go of her and pulled out a blanket. He set it down on the sand and sat down, motioning for her do the same. Annabeth knelt down next to him, suddenly conscious of how short her shorts were and how tight her tanktop. Percy sprawled out next to her and Annabeth noticed he was wearing nothing more than a pair of boxer shorts and a plain black t-shirt. She blushed and glanced away.

He was digging through the basket and pulled out a six-pack of Coke and two sandwiches. He handed one to Annabeth and she picked it apart skeptically. Percy was never one to cook or prepare food; she had once seen him burn water.

"I haven't poisoned that, you know," he scowled at her.

"Just because you didn't poison it, doesn't mean it's edible."

Percy glared at her and took a bite from his sandwich. He didn't seem to be choking so Annabeth took a bite from hers and raised her eyebrows in surprise. It was good; but then again, it was hard to go wrong with turkey, cheese, and mayo. Annabeth was surprised to find that he had also included cucumber in it; something he hated, but she loved.

"So why did you want to talk to me?" Annabeth asked.

Percy shrugged. "I barely saw you at all today. I missed you."

"You did?"

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I?"

Annabeth looked away. "I don't know."

"Annabeth?"

She glanced back over at him and saw the concerned look on his face. He set his sandwich down and scooted closer, his knees brushing her thigh. "What?"

He bit his lip and looked down. "Do you - do you not like it? All the piercings I mean," he muttered. "I knew you wouldn't," he whispered, so quietly she almost didn't hear him. He suddenly looked so much more like the boy she had known last year, lost and confused, hidden behind a mask of a surly, rebellious teenager, that Annabeth wanted to hug him.

Annabeth blinked. "No, Percy, that's not it. I _do_ like it. I really do. I mean, yeah, they took some getting used to, but…They don't look bad. And the blue hair makes your eyes look good," Annabeth said lamely. She could hit herself in the face.

Percy glanced up, still gnawing on his lip. Annabeth reached out and touched his cheek. "Really, Percy, I like it."

He smiled a little, looking relieved. "Good. I thought you we're going to hate it."

"Why?"

Percy shrugged. "I don't know. I just thought you would and that you would never talk to me again."

Annabeth hit him on the shoulder. "You're an idiot. Even if I did hate it, that wouldn't stop from me from being your friend, Seaweed Brain."

Percy shoved her back. "Shut up, Wise Girl."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You do realize that if we're caught out here, we're going to be in big trouble."

"Yeah, but that's what makes sneaking out fun," Percy told her, lying down on his back.

Annabeth watched him stretch out and yawn. He ran a hand through his hair, rumpling the blue streak. He looked at her through half-lidded eyelids. "There's something else I wanted to tell you."

"What?" Annabeth asked curiously.

He looked at her for a second more before grabbing her hand and tugging her down. Annabeth, caught by surprise, fell against his chest. She blinked at him and jolted in surprise when she felt Percy's hands start playing with her blonde hair.

He frowned thoughtfully and furrowed his eyebrows. It was a face Annabeth recognized; it was the face Percy made when he wanted to say something but didn't know how. Annabeth propped herself up on her forearms and looked down at him. "Spit it out, Percy."

Percy stared at her shoulder and took a deep breath. His bright green eyes glanced up to hers for a second before looking away. He traced a senseless pattern on her lower back and Annabeth shuddered against him. This was what she had meant about not being able to predict what Percy was doing.

"I like you Annabeth," he blurted out. "I like you a – a lot. More than a friend."

Annabeth stared down at him in surprise and confusion. "What?" she said dumbly.

He sighed, exasperated. "I just told you I like you. Shouldn't we be making out right now?" he said, his lip twitching. Annabeth rolled her eyes at him.

"You're blushing," Percy observed, smiling mischievously.

"Am not," Annabeth muttered.

Percy leaned up, tilting his face so that Annabeth could feel his soft breath against her lips. "I told you I like you. Do you like me? Be honest."

Annabeth stared into Percy's green eyes and saw the gentle look in them, longing and hopeful. "Yes," she whispered, knowing it was true.

He grinned at her. "Can I kiss you?"

Annabeth smiled back. "Yes."

Percy pushed forward, hands grabbing her hips and sitting up so that she was straddling him. Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck as he pressed slightly chapped lips against hers. She sighed against his mouth and felt Percy open his lips, his hot breath in her mouth. She shivered when she felt his tongue brush between her lips, along the ridge of her teeth, and couldn't help but wonder when he learned to do _that._

Percy leaned closer and deepened the kiss. His lips were hard against hers, and soft at the same time. His tongue slid past hers and Annabeth almost groaned. She pushed a hand into his hair, wrapping it in her fist and moved her lips against his.

All too soon, he pulled away. He grinned at her, his cheeks flushed and his lips swollen. "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

Annabeth snuggled against his chest. "So why didn't you?"

Percy didn't answer, but he chuckled, wrapping his long arms around her and kissing her hair. Annabeth sighed, content with the knowledge that this Percy, the new one, was not only her best friend, but something more. And Annabeth couldn't wait to find out exactly what that something more was.


	5. No More Ferrets

**A/N: Just some fluffy Percabeth for the soul. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

* * *

"But Percy, he's so cute!" Annabeth cooed, holding the small creature to her chest.

Percy sighed and ran a hand over his face. A bird squawked next to his ear and he grit his teeth. "Annabeth, it is not_ cute_. It is vermin."

"He is not an it, and he is not vermin!" Annabeth scowled at him, turning her body halfway away, like she was trying to shield the fuzzy thing from his words.

"We are _not_ taking that thing home," Percy said firmly.

Annabeth turned back around, her beautiful grey eyes wide and her full lips parted. Percy inwardly groaned. He was helpless when she looked at him like that. "Annabeth, where would we even put the thing?"

"Well, when we get him a cage, we can put him on that desk in the living room that we never use."

Percy pinched the bridge of his nose and glared at the animal Annabeth was coddling. It was small, and long, with tiny pink ears and a round little pink nose. It had black beady eyes that darted around and its thick fur was dark brown with a dirty white undercoat.

Percy had not meant for this to happen. He and Annabeth had just been walking down the street, intending to go to the store to buy Annabeth some shoes that she just _needed_, when she had been distracted by the dogs and cats outside of the pet store. One thing led to another, and Percy had found himself in the back of the store, with his girlfriend trying to pick out names for a ferret.

"How do you even know it's a boy?" Percy muttered.

"The clerk told me. He's only a couple years old, too," Annabeth told him with a bright smile.

Percy sidled closer, inspecting the creature. He supposed it was cute, with its little nose and ears. Annabeth held it out to him, one hand wrapped under its front paws and the other supporting its feet. Percy hesitated for a moment before taking it out of her hands and holding it up to his face.

The ferret yawned, showing off tiny, sharp teeth. Its paws curled and its long tail brushed the bottom of Percy's hand.

"It's not going to bite you, you know," Annabeth said, an amused smile on her lips.

"Are you sure?" he asked, warily looking at the animal's teeth.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at him. "He's a ferret, Percy."

"I don't trust it."

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain. You'll learn to."

"No, I won't, because we are not buying him!"

Annabeth pouted, her bottom lip poking out. "Please, Percy," she mumbled.

Percy glared at her for a moment, before sighing. He held the ferret out to her and she took him back in her arms, curling its small body against her chest. "How much is this going to cost?" Percy asked, resigned.

Annabeth grinned, and leaned up on her toes to press a soft kiss against his mouth.

* * *

Percy sat crosslegged on the floor, pieces of the ferret's cage strewn around him. "This is fucking ridiculous," he growled.

"Percy, it's a cage. Just read the instructions," Annabeth told him from the couch.

Percy twisted around to glare at her. "Isn't this more your area of expertise?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and hauled herself off the couch. She sat down next to him and dropped the ferret in his lap. "Fine, I will build the cage, and you can cuddle with Otis."

Percy raised an eyebrow as he picked up the ferret. "Otis?"

"Yes, Otis. It's a good ferret name."

"Okay."

Annabeth glared at him and huffed. Percy held Otis against his chest and walked over to the couch, slumping down and staring at the small animal crawling around his lap. He watched as the ferret scampered around the couch, digging into the fabric and doing a weird sideways hopping thing.

Percy smiled, watching the curious creature. Maybe he wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

Percy opened his eyes and leaned up on his elbow. He stared around his dark bedroom, rubbing the heel of his hand into his eyes. He heard a distant scratching sound and sat up, furrowing his eyebrows. He glanced at Annabeth, and found that she was still asleep, her blonde curls dancing around her face.

Percy slipped out of bed and padded down the hallway, towards the scratching noise. He stopped in the doorway of the living room. There was Otis, digging at the plastic bottom of his cage. He stopped when Percy walked into the room, paused, his beady eyes watching Percy's movements, before he resumed his digging. Percy groaned, running a hand through his mohawk. "Annabeth!"


End file.
